


(It's Cold Outside) I Really Can't Stay

by aestheticalistic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Notes, Post-it Notes, Trans Lance (Voltron), Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticalistic/pseuds/aestheticalistic
Summary: Keith and Lance have always loved winter time.





	(It's Cold Outside) I Really Can't Stay

December 7th, 2107 (Kindergarten)

Keef I lov yu. Wil yu mary me?.  
  
---  
  
January 19th, 2113 (Middle School)

Laci, I really like you. Wanna be friends?  
  
---  
  
February 2nd, 2119 (College, Freshman Year)

Keith, it's been 12 years. Will you go out with me?  
  
---  
  
December 25th, 2126 (24 Years Old)

Lance, I love you. Will you marry me?  
  
---  
  
December 25th, 2126 (24 Years Old)

Yes, I will.  
  
---  
  
| 

February 16th, 2127 (24 Years Old)

Do you take me, Keith Akira Kogane, to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
  
---  
  
February 16th, 2127 (24 Years Old)

I do.  
  
August 5th, 2128 (26 Years Old)

Keith, I'm pregnant.


End file.
